dragons_crownfandomcom-20200213-history
Quests
Quests are obtained at the adventurers guild after the first level is completed. Quests grant xp, gold, art, and skill points. Notes *Quest tracking does NOT reset if you cancel the quest and come back to it later *New quests open up as you complete stages for the first time, as you unlock path B, and upon reaching hard mode. *most quests give 1 skill point, a select few give 2 or even 3! *Quest can be skipped if doing a new character and you have done it with another characrer. List of quests The quests are ordered the way they are unlocked when playing and meeting the requirements to do them, not the way in which they appear in the game menu, which is a different order. See each individual quests for prerequisites, rewards, strategies and order in the game menu. #'Help the Honey Buzzards'. Head for the pier behind the locked door in Ancient Temple Ruins path A and kill the orcs. #'Beastmaster'. Subdue a sabertooth or a dragonlisk, then mount and kill 10 enemies. #'Delicacy Delivery'. At Wallace's Underground Labyrinth, hit and collect ten '''white spores from the '''mushrooms in the backround in path A. #'Reclamation of Honor'. Sneak into the orcs' rooms in path A of Bilbaron Subterranean Fortress and open the chest without waking the orcs. #'Morgan's Web'. At Castle of the Dead, kill giant spiders to get 5''' spider's silk. Its an item drop, be sure to grab them. #Ship Sleuthing. In '''path A of Ghost Ship Cove, go into the locked door inside the ship ruins and kill the pirates, then click the flag. #'Must Love Hellhounds'. Get hit 5''' times by a hellhound, look in '''Forgotten Sanctuary or golem boss area. #'Henritta's Automatic Doll'. On the first floor of the Magician's Tower, grab the great shield and block three magic missiles until a path opens to the right. Go in and click the marionette. #'Forest Clearing'. Kill 30 wood golems in the Lost Woods (ONLY ones in the Lost Woods count). #'The Owlbear Menace'. Kill 10 '''Owlbears. They pop up at the beginning of the '''mage tower, and in lost woods (Path B has the most). #'Search and Resurrection'. Resurrect 30 '''bones at Canaan Temple. #Harpy Adoption. Kill the harpy in Old Temple Ruins '''without destroying the nests. Easy if you lure it away. #'Steal Wyvern Eggs'. In Old Capital Path A, Fight the wyvern until it calls for help. Kill the female wyverns to make them drop eggs. Collect 12 eggs and kill the main wyvern. #'Doom Cocoons' - In the fight against doom beetle in Wallace's Underground Labyrinth, destroy 5 cocoons before they hatch. #'Rescue the Children'. Path A of Bilbaron Subterranean Fortress, kill the minotaur in under 2 minutes. Easy on normal. #'Save the Seamstresses'. Path A of Castle of the Dead,' rescue the three village' maidens locked in the cells, then dont let them die in the boss fight. They CAN be bitten, just not killed or turned. #'Release the Genie'. Path A of Ghost Ship Cove, grab the lamp from the pirates and use it 3 times. #'Decipher Golem Runes'. In path A of Forgotten Sanctuary, defeat the golem without awakening your own. Use bombs to make it easier. #'Peer into the Past'. Path A of Mage's Tower, kill the warlock SOLO. #'Soul Gazing'. Kill the Gazer SOLO in path A of Lost Woods while wearing the Soul Capture Urn. Remember to equip the item, easy on normal. #'Crush Hydeland's Enemies'. Kill 10 '''gladiators. They pop up randomly. #A Midsummer Day's Request. '''Save 10 caged fairies. #'Rite of Passage'. Kill 50 orcs while wearing the Amazon Ritual Wear. #'Draconic History'. Path A of Ancient Temple Ruins, in the room with the wall painting, click the painting and break it down. Go in and get the chest. #'Kill Killer Fish'. Kill 10 '''killer fish. Can be found in Old Capital and Lost Woods '''path A. #'Reacquire Research'. In path A of Wallace's Underground Labyrinth, go into the room with the chest behind the bars. Step on the color plates in the following order: red, yellow, navy blue, and purple. Open the chest. #'Flying Fortress Blueprints'. Path A in Bilbaron Subterranean Fortress as soon as you leave the kitchen, click on the crumbling wall up ahead and place a bomb next to it. Go in and open the chest. #'Best of the Dead'. Kill 5 '''shadow skeletons. They glow blue and spawn most commonly in the crypt. #Open Sesame. Path A of Ghost Ship Cove, there is a section of rock with an "'''O" rune. Use "T'" and "'S" on it to open the wall. Go in and loot the room. #'Harpy Problems'. Kill the harpy SOLO in path A of Ancient Temple Ruins. Easy on normal. #'Mysterious Whispers'. Path A of Old Capital after the killer fish water area, click the wall between the door and spike trap where you can hear voices, then break it and enter. Get the chest inside. #'Lima Ray's Resurrection'. Path B of Wallace's Underground Labyrinth, open the door in the back that leads to a circle of candles. Kill the goblins, snuff out the candles by sliding into them, and click the skeleton in the chair. #'Church Cover-up'. Path A of Castle of the Dead, kill the vampire team in under two minutes. #'Hunt for the Forbidden Text'. In Path A of Magician's Tower, click the arrow sign next to the book shelf, then click the bookshelf twice to make ONLY 2 books fall, then hit the shelf with your weapon. Go into the path that opens up and loot the chest. #'Dead Master's Party'. Spin clockwise before a ghost 3 '''times in the Castle of the Dead. #Crystal Collection. In '''Path A of Lost Woods, Don't let your boat sink and arrive at the crystal caverns. Break the crystals and collect 20 '''crystal shards. #Informer.At Forgotten Sanctuary '''path B, in the third screen (second of path B) you will find a blue door with a K Rune. Open it, with the rune combination T-S-K (The Skeleton Key, blue and green runes). Enter the room and you will find a lone I rune on a wall to the right. use the rune combination D-I-E (DIE, yellow and red runes) and a golden treasure chest will appear to the left of the screen. Open the chest and the quest will be complete. Since both quests get available at the same time, it is suggested to do this quest along with A Monk's Struggle to do both of them at the same time. #'A Monk's Struggle'. Path B of Forgotten Sanctuary, go around the magic circle, click the statue, then bust it and enter. #'Magic Carpet Secrets'. Path B of Magician's Tower, click the spinning wheel after the carpet ride. #'Submerged Memories'. Path A of Lost Woods, purposely crash the boat. #'Living Fossil'. Path B of Ghost Ship Cove, purposely let the Kraken destroy the cave. In the next scene, click the fish on the ground. #'Looks Can Kill'. Kill Medusa solo in path B of Ancient Temple Ruins. Easy on normal. #'Cyclops Problems'. Remember to stop extras from entering. Easy on normal. #'Breach Gargoyle Gate'. Path B of Bilbaron Subterannean Fortress, destroy the gargoyle gate SOLO. #'Family Matters'. Defeat the Wraith within 2 minutes. #'A Beast Most Foul'. Path B of Lost Woods, kill the Killer Rabbit SOLO. Easy on normal. #'Unnatural Life'. Defeat the Chimera solo. Easy on normal. #'Myth Buster'. Defeat the Kraken solo. Easy on normal. #'Contract Renegotiations'. Path B of Forgotten Sanctuary, kill the Arch Demon SOLO. Easy on normal. #'Bear Witness'. In Old Capital Path B, kill the red dragon SOLO, and within the treasure room. Navigation Category:Miscellaneous